naruto: game of life
by roguenova
Summary: what would you do if you woke up after you died to find your life is a game Naruto is about to find out videogame!naruto gray!naruto later on rated m for swearing and possible gory deaths or battles
1. chapter 1:) and the games begin

**Naruto the game of life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with naruto or games that are in this fan fiction **

"Human speaking"

"_Human thinking"_

"BIJU/SUMMON SPEAKING"

"_BIJU/SUMMON THINKING"_

((Chapter begins))

Explosions could be heard in the valley of the end as a kyubi powered naruto and a cursed seal powered sasuke went at it landing at the feet of the statue of Hashirama Senju naruto started making a kyubi powered "RASENGAN" while sasuke landed at madara uchiha then started forming a "CHIDORI"

jumping at each over "SASUKE"naruto scream as he speed toward while sasuke shouted "NARUTO" as he speed towards naruto "RASENGAN" "CHIDORI" as the attacks were about to hit naruto couldn't kill his brother/best friend moving his arm to the left so it would miss, sasuke wasn't as caring as naruto and his "CHIDORI" went on to pierce Naruto's chest

looking down seeing sasuke's hand through his heart he dropped to his knees naruto looked to sasuke's face in horror "w…wh..why…s..sas…uke" looking down to a sudden pain to see sasuke was removing the arm from his chest looking back up "because I need power and konoha is getting in my way" the kyubi was starting to heal Naruto's heart.

When a load voice and a hit to the stomach "GOGYO FUIN" looking to his left he saw orochimaru "no healing for you naruto-kun I need sasuke as he will be important in the future" handing sasuke a bundle of paper bombs "blow him up sasuke-kun" going over to naruto as he lay there pacing a lot of paper bombs over naruto.

Naruto turned his head to sasuke staring at him with his blurring vision seeing sasuke's eyes changing from sharingan to Mangekyō Sharingan seeing his life flash before him, ramen with iruka, becoming a ninja, joining team 7.

Walking away sasuke deactivated his Mangekyō sharingan and he said one word when he reach the madara statue "KAI" an explosion shock the valley as the explosion finished he climbed the cliff to where orochimaru was then they speed of towards the border.

((Forest 1 mile away))

Speeding towards the valley of the end kakashi saw a massive explosion that nearly knocked him of the tree he was stuck to with chakra "no no not again I won't lose another one" as he speed of towards the valley of the end

(10 minute later)

He landed at the edge of the valley of the end he could smell burning flesh jumping down he saw a skeleton with patches of orange jumpsuit scattered around, in-between the feet of the first hokage dropping to his knees and started crying, drying his tears he used "KUCHIYOSA NO JUTSU" and pakkun appeared "can you smell sasuke in the area" pakkun looked to kakashi with a sad smile "NO THE RAIN IS WASHING AWAY HIS SCENT" looking sad he let pakkun leave burying naruto before he left

((With naruto))

Naruto woke to a beeping, looking up he saw a TV screen in front of him with writing on it

Character: naruto

Score:

Age 14: 140 points

Tree walking: 10 points

Water walking: 20 points

Henge: 10 points

Kage bunshin: 15 points

Kuchiyosa no jutsu: 30 points

Rasengan: 50 points

Defeated mizu bunshin zabuza: 10 points

Defeated haku: 20 points

Defeated kiba: 25 points

Defeated neji: 30 points

Defeated garra: 35 points

Defeated shukaku: 50 points

Earned family: tsunade: 25 points

Evaded akatsuki (1): 5 points

Subtotal: 475

Kyubi chakra (5): -50

Ignored hinata: -5

Couldn't bring haku to konoha: -30

Pranked konoha citizens (120): -144

Failed to stop the curse seal being put on sasuke: -40

Lost third hokage (jiji): -60

Failed to stop sasuke defection: -55

Killed by sasuke: -15

Nearly killed by kabuto: -25

Died a virgin: -70

Broke nindo (1): -40

Subtotal 2: -534

Total: -59

Rating: fail play better

Karma: neutral

Unlocked: dobe naruto

Unlocked: naruko

Unlocked: naruto assistant sensei

(to find out more about unlocked characters click them to see how they were unlocked and it will have a bit of background to the character)

Looking around everywhere but the screen was black and when he tried to stand up he found himself stuck "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE I SWEAR I AM IN HELL" looking around for a way to escape this hell when they're was a flash of light on the screen, looking back around to the screen he saw two words come up "RELOAD SAVE" and "MENU" looking closely he saw that "RELOAD SAVE" was greyed out so he pressed "MENU" there was another flash and the words changed

"NEW GAME"

"LOAD GAME"

"OPTIONS"

"EXTRAS"

"HELP"

((chapter end))

Thank you for reading review and comment on how I can improve


	2. Chapter 2 character selected

**Naruto the game of life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with naruto or games that are in this fan fiction or images on my profile**

"Human speaking"

"_Human thinking"_

"BIJU/SUMMON SPEAKING"

"_BIJU/SUMMON THINKING"_

((Chapter begins))

As naruto looked around after "MENU" came up he looked around to see if anything had changed, disappointed to see that nothing had happened, having seen nothing changed retried to stand up, which was all so a failure _"I am such an idiot.. I can move my arms so let's try a "RASENGAN" " _trying to form a rasengan but after a couple of minutes as nothing happen he slowlygave up on that so looked back to the screen "this must be a… uuhh what was it I know it was a game the other kids in class use to talk about "

As naruto sat there trying to remember what the kids in his class had done when they talked about a game in class (when he turned up for class)_"I know they said they started a new game I think or was I "LOAD GAME" " _clicking load game there was a load beep

"WARNING THERE IS NO SAVED DATA"

"_Defiantly not load game then let's try new game" _clicking "NEW GAME" there was a beep and a flash covering his eyes from the flash and when the flash finished he saw

"NEW GAME"

"SAVE FILE 1"

"SAVE FILE 2"

"SAVE FILE 3"

Looking at the screen he quickly hit "SAVE FILE 1" his eye twitching as he did so there was another flash and the chair was pulled out from under him eye twitching quickly turning around to shout at who did it "hey who pulled the…" staring at what he saw was isle upon isle of himself all in different poses on the left of him was the most statues all of which were all in cages walking to the closest one he saw himself in the lotus position(go onto profile to get a link to see it) with rinnegan eyes touching the statue some text popped up on the

"**Rinnegan naruto: naruto was born with the rinnegan eyes on the day he was born the kyubi attack his village and was sealed inside him with the fourth hokage sacrificing his soul to the shinigami to do so." "To unlock this character naruto needs to defeat the akatsuki and the hidden leader and beat 10 over characters"**

Looking on with wide eyes naruto stared at the statue _"ok I won't be him for a very long time"_ walking to the right of rinnegan naruto he pasted sharingan naruto, hyuuga naruto and dark naruto looking at the last one for a while "_definitely won't be this character" _ going to the left a bit he saw there was hundreds of himself but he could only see clearly for five rows before the statues faded into the darkness, turning completely around he saw four statues with lights shining down on them walking across the hallway.

Reading the four plaques he saw neutral naruto, dobe naruto, assistant naruto and naruko walking up to assistant naruto he clicked it

"**assistant naruto: assistant naruto was born 2 years after iruka umino and became his assistant after 2 years of active shinobi service where in his team died on a a-ranked mission to kirigakure" "to unlock this character: you need to fail the final exam 3 times**

Looking at the statue be decide to try this later "alright who should I choose" talking to himself as he decided who he should be, walking over to neutral naruto he clicked the plaque

"**Neutral naruto: neutral naruto was born the day of the kyubi attack and had the kyubi sealed in him by the fourth hokage, he has no outstanding hatred towards anyone" "this character is the character you start with"**

Naruto looked at the statue and click that he wanted to select this character

"**Are you sure you want to pick this character"**

**[Yes] [No]**

(Skipping kyubi attack it is original)

Finding himself as a baby again was something he didn't like he had to sit there all day _"why, why do I have to be a baby (starts crying)I don't get any ramen"_ as he sobbed to himself the third hokage and jiraiya talking about what to do with naruto "sensei we should tell the villagers about his parents" "no jiraiya, minato's enemies will send assassins to kill baby naruto" Well what do we do with brat" naruto's eye started twitching at being called brat and did shit in his diaper, the two aged shinobi look at naruto with wide eye, as he stared back, the staring continued for a couple of minutes "what " as soon as that left naruto's mouth

Jiraiya and the third hokage stared at naruto for a couple of minutes before going ghost white and sprinting out the room.

((Chapter end))

Thank you for reading review and comment on how I can improve


	3. Chapter 3 early days ahead

**Naruto the game of life**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with naruto or games that are in this fan fiction or images on my profile

"Human speaking"

"Human thinking"

"BIJU/SUMMON SPEAKING"

"BIJU/SUMMON THINKING"

((Chapter begins))

Being left is not good for a baby that just had the kyubi seal in it and just after the third hokage and jiraiya had left kakashi had rushed in to see if the fourth had survived not believing that the he had died sealing the kyubi, as naruto had been awake the entire time of the kyubi attack and the stress from dying had made him tired and had fell asleep as kakashi had come in.

Looking around the office to see if there was any sign of his sensei, it was about half a minute before he saw naruto in his cot to the left of the door (having not noticed him having been trying to find his sensei), walking over to the cot he noticed the seal glowing red every couple of seconds, he stared at naruto for about 30 seconds before his eyes went cold and reached for his kunai holster swinging down as hard as he could trying to kill the baby, just as the kunai killed naruto, the third hokage and jiraiya walked back in as kakashi had killed naruto

Jiraiya pinning kakashi to the ground with his foot on his neck and the third hokage with a kunai pointing to his eye "TORA, BORA AND SNAKE take this traitor to the deepest cell we have" as this was happening jiriya having got off of kakashi rushed to the cot to see if there was any way to save naruto or if the kyubi was healing him.

Much to jiraiya horror there was a kunai implanted into naruto's temple and going all the way through being no way to saw naruto he collapsed "s.. . i.. I hav.. l..ea..ve" he said as he was sobbing the whole time, quickly leaving jiraiya wasn't seen in konoha for years

((with naruto))

Having fallen asleep naruto woke to find himself at the screen he had seen after he died "AAAGGHHH I died again nooo" screaming in frustration quickly going through the options and choosing neutral naruto. Been reborn for a third time in two days is one thing to much for naruto so he slept through the kyubi attack and the sealing

Waking up to the sound of a door being slammed open as elder koharu and homaru speed in "hiruzen why have you not had that demon executed " giving the third an angry look (hiruzen is the third hokage)

Looking calmly back "I see no demon here all I see is a day old baby who is unfortunate enough to have had a demon sealed inside of him" he spoke in a calm voice trying not to get angry at the fact that they wanted to kill an innocent baby for something out of his control

Koharu and homaru looked at the third with calculating eyes but homaru was the first to speak "fine but should he injure or kill anyone in konoha he will be executed unless sufficient evidence is provided" knowing that he couldn't argue anymore without them going to danzo for support or turning him into a weapon "I will accept those terms but should anyone attack him they will be executed" finishing the conversation koharu and homaru left the third with naruto

Looking down on naruto "forgive me but they won't listen to me anymore than that please forgive me if I can't protect you" with that he pick naruto up as a anbu he had order to bring him a milk bottle, testing the heat he found it strange how it was nearly cold he took a sip to see if there was poison quickly spitting it out "CAT, EAGLE take fish to a cell" with that done he took naruto to his clan compound he got his daughter to make a bottle to feed him (only know that he had two children so this will be konohamaru's mom)

((4 years later))

Walking down the street we see a small blond boy with cream three quarter length trousers and a black shirt with a red spiral on it, it was October 8th and he had just been kicked out the orphanage and was looking for a place to stay for night as it was around 6 in the afternoon being winter it went to night around 7:30

Walking around a corner he noticed that it was busy with people "ah it's near my birthday isn't it" remembering that it was the 8th October trying not to be noticed by anyone as he walked down the street but ultimately failing, "hey it's the demon brat get him" shout one of his more avid hater's

Sprinting down the street he took a left turn but gradually the ninja in the group caught up, taking a quick left turn he found himself in a dead end "I think he went left" shouted one of the higher ranked ninja.

Looking around for a way out he found nothing so he went to try and hide behind a trash can.

((Chapter end))

Thank you for reading review and comment on how I can improve


	4. Chapter 4 skills and quests

Naruto the game of life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with naruto or games that are in this fan fiction or images on my profile

"Human speaking"

"Human thinking"

"BIJU/SUMMON SPEAKING"

"BIJU/SUMMON THINKING"

((Chapter begins))

Hiding behind a trash can was naruto "_damn it they are going to find me", _to his right there was a flash and the world turned blue , looking at the small box that had appeared it read

"select stats"

S is for strength it control how hard you hit and can carry 5/10

P is for perception how much you notice thing 3/10

E is for endurance how long you can run and last in a fight7/10

C is for charisma this controls how good you are at leading a team4/10

I is for intelligence how you can think up plans and how fast you learn things 1/10

A is for agility this controls how fast you can run and how fast you can react to things 6/10

L is for luck this controls the money you can win and items you can find 7/10

Special

S= 5/10

p=3/10

e=8/10

c=4/10

i=2/10

a=6/10

l=7/10

You have five points to spend

"WHAT THE FUCK I AM NOT THAT DUMB, I MAY DO STUPID THINGS BUT I AM NOT DUMB" naruto completely forgetting that the he was about to be beaten (world still frozen) calming down enough that he could think looked over the stats tapping I to improve his intelligence accidently clicked the minus button for agility "noo what is do I didn't want to loss points" looking to the bottom he saw that it said "you have one point to spend" clicking the minus button again he saw that he could now spend 2 points

Special

S=7/10

P=3/10

E=8/10

C=4/10

I=7/10

A=5/10

L=6/10

[Finish]

Clicking finish he saw the world turned back to normal, looking around again for an escape he saw a gutter hanging he jumped up to reach it but he didn't know how to use chakra yet so couldn't reach it " can't reach it what now " looking around he remembered the bin trying to move the bin so he could jump up but he wasn't strong enough (considering that the bin was full and he was 4 and not having trained yet I don't think he could move it) " they he is get him" shouted the leader of the crowd climbing on the bin he leaped as hard as he could trying to reach the hanging gutter.

His fingers scrapped the gutter but missed he saw the was a small lip I the building reaching for it the tips grabbed on pulling himself up and grabbing the window seal and pulled himself in, landing the was another flash to his right.

[Congratulations new skill earned]

Parkour level one

Unlock this by grabbing onto a ledge while falling from above 1.25 metres

You can now run along walls for 10 seconds without chakra also can jump for wall to wall that are 70cm apart

You can improve skills by practicing them

Closing the screen he looked around he saw a woman asleep on the bed crouching down he saw that the woman had purple spiky hair with a lot of sake bottles around slowly climbing back onto the window he saw that the mob had disappeared hearing a crash down stairs he went to the door of the bed room at the bottom of the stairs was the mob running back into the room hiding behind the door there was a flash

[Quest]

Objective: protect the woman on the bed till she wakes up

Completing this will give you 150xp and a reward

[Accept] [Decline]

Naruto being who was clicked accept and saw a wardrobe by the door running over to it he tried to push it over failing he saw a metal bin and an ironing board under the bed putting one end under the wardrobe and it onto the bin causing it to lever a bit but he couldn't move it.

Climbing on to the bed he jumped off the bed onto the ironing board the wardrobe tipped over to the side a bit rushing to it jumping off the wall landing at the top it tipped the rest of the way over "what was that upstairs" hearing banging as the mob ran up the stairs he heard banging of doors being kicked in he then saw that the door of the cupboard was open he saw a sword picking up the sword the was a flash and it said

[Training sword used for apprentice swords men]

Base damage 5 + two for every strength stat above two

Your damage with this sword is 9

Dismissing that screen he concentrated on the door that had just started to be kicked "he's in here break the door open" kicking and hitting was heard after that and a small section of the door collapsed in "s...Stay back or I will hurt you" "ha like you could do anything you little demon"

((Chapter end))

Thank you for reading review and comment on how I can improve


	5. Chapter 5 the mission and the snake

Naruto the game of life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with naruto or games that are in this fan fiction or images on my profile

"Human speaking"

"Human thinking"

"BIJU/SUMMON SPEAKING"

"BIJU/SUMMON THINKING"

((Chapter begins))

"leave i don want to hurt you" "don't worry we won't be hurt by you fucking demon" even more pounding jabbing the sword through a hole in the door which was head height there was a squelch "aaaggghhhh t..th..that litt..le fuc..k..ing de..mo...n sta..bbed my e..ye ou..t" then there was another fud and "bluuurrrggg" as another one from the mob looked at his eye which as mangled with his top eye lid ripped open

The smell of blood wafted around the woman on the bed shot up looking around to see where it was coming from seeing naruto jabbing the sword through the door and her cuboard knocked over "oi what are you doing in my house"

The voice to his left startled naruto falling of the tipped over cuboard "I came in here to hid from a mob but i didn't know that you were in here" with that said there was a loud bang and part if the door fell off "you demon move this cuboard so we can avenge the fourth hokage" completely ignoring the mob the woman spoke

"names anko kid shall i deal with this little problem " naruto gave a small nod as the 'crazy snake lady' as he remembered who it was anko stepped of the bed without her jacket on showing the world her breast she lifted the cupboard and then booted the door flinging it off the hinges

One of the unlucky mob members were behind the door with promptly crushed his nose the rest of the mob looked into the room seeing the snake mistress there half the mob made a run for it with the drunk started to attack who were destroyed by anko

"What's your name kid" naruto being in shock at how anko had defeated like 30 people "uuuhhh " he said gaining a bit of his confidence back "why didn't you run when they got into my house" she asked with curiosity considering the rumours that the 'kyuubi brat' was a heartless demon who only cared for himself "i..i didn't want them to attack you because they couldn't get me"

Surprise filled anko's eyes before she walked to her bed reaching under it she brought out two scrolls chucking naruto one scroll and unsealing 500 ryo "take that for protecting me it is a scroll for beginning swordsman take that old sword as well a flash and a screen popped up

[quest completed]

Reward 150xp

Scroll for swordsmanship

Wooden bokken

500ryo

Relationship improved anko acquaintance

Running home as fast as he could using his parkour ability to go ways that would usually be dead ends as he reached his door a screen appeared

Parkour level 2

You can now run along walls for 13 seconds without chakra also can jump for wall to wall that are 75cm apart

Closing the screen he reached for his door handle and opened the door sitting down on chair it crumbled under him "okay i need to store money somewhere "walking around thinking reaching for the box that he had got from the third hokage which had picture of them together on his third birthday at ichiraku removing the picture he put the money in and went to the kitchen got a knife and cut a hole behind head board of the bed

Putting the money in hole and moving his bed back so it would be safe he got into bed and went to sleep it being 10pm

(Next morning)

Naruto got out of bed when there was knock at the door he saw the third hokage at the door "hello naruto-kun sorry i couldn't be there for your birthday I had a lot of meetings yesterday" letting the third in he walked to the cupboards "that's alright jiji i know your busy being a hokage but don't worry you won't be there for long because I will be taking that hat" naruto said with enthusiasm "I know naruto you have said that before but you have to be smart and strong leader to do that ah" the third reached into his pocket and removed a box and passed it to naruto "here you go naruto your present for your birthday" opening the box he saw a book in it "hey jiji what is icha icha pool time and who is jiraiya" naruto said forgetting what ero-sennins name is and only seeing kakashi holding icha icha paradise snatching the book out of naruto's hand as he was opening it he reached into a different pocket "sorry naruto wrong present that was form a friend for me" trying to hid the book

Opening the new box he saw another book with was called the tale of a utterly gusty shinobi "thanks jiji" being nice he took the book and put it on the bedside cabinet " i will be sure to read it" which was a complete lie cause he hated reading "oh one more thing he is an extra 500 ryo for the month"

With that said the third said goodbye and left thinking of what to do today naruto sat down for breakfast a pot of instanr ramen

(chapter end)

Thank you for reading comment on how to improve

I am thinking of doing another story along with this

A one piece crossover

A percy Jackson crossover

Or a fairy tail crossover

Please review telling me which you want


	6. Chapter 6 ramen and levels

Naruto the game of life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with naruto or games that are in this fan fiction or images on my profile

"Human speaking"

"Human thinking"

"BIJU/SUMMON SPEAKING"

"BIJU/SUMMON THINKING"

((Chapter begins))

After eating his breakfast naruto reached across the table for the scroll anko had given him opening it a screen popped up

Scroll of swordsmanship

This scroll has basic instructions on being swords and will start you at level one of swordsmanship

This will also increase the damage dealt by swords by 3 each level

Do you wish to learn this scrolls contents?

[Learn] [Not now]

Clicking learn 2 more screens popped up the first

Basic swordsmanship level 1

This is the lowest level of swordsmanship it is taught mostly in the land of iron

Base damage to every swords increased by 3

Swordsmanship increased by 1 level due to heritage

Basic swordsmanship level 2

This level is taught to apprentice swordsman's when they have achieve near perfection in level 1

Base damage with swords increased by 3

"Yes I am the best but what does it mean by heritage"(naruto may have increased his intelligence but he still has to learn the stuff he just grasps things easier) walking to his closet he reached in and grabbed a pair of knee length trousers and white t shirt walking out the apartment he locked the door and headed for the park seeing no one there he went and sat on the swing

Swinging back and forth in boredom naruto jumped off the swing and walked into the forest looking for something to do

(40 minutes later)

After walking around in the forest he came upon a clearing with a lake that had the sun shining across it with a small water fall that let water run into it walking around it he picked a stone up and chucked it into the lake splashing nearly 1 metre from the lakes bank there was bubbles where landed a fish jumped up from the water where the rock landed

Walking away from the lake he came back to the park there was still no one there so he went to the village market walking around a bit he saw a ally to his right and saw a glowing object going over to it he saw a small book saying skills picking it up there was a flash

Your skills are

Medicine 5/100

Lock pick 15/100

Sneak 21/100

Hand to hand combat 12/100

Blunt weapons 8/100

Cutting weapons 26/100

Polearm 13/100

Fuinjutsu 29/100

Ninjutsu 16/100

Genjutsu 1/100

Speech 7/100

Barter 2/100

Survival 11/100

Trapping 4/100

You have 11 points to spend

Naruto clicked around a bit before click done and continuing on

Medicine 5/100

Lock pick 15/100

Sneak 21/100

Hand to hand combat 17/100

Blunt weapons 8/100

Cutting weapons 26/100

Polearm 13/100

Fuinjutsu 29/100

Ninjutsu 20/100

Genjutsu 1/100

Speech 7/100

Barter 4/100

Survival 11/100

Trapping 4/100

Naruto walked home having nothing else to do he went and had a shower came out and seeing the time naruto got his frog wallet and started heading for ichiraku's for some ramen

(10 minutes later)

"Hey old man can I have some ramen" "sure naruto but after can you do me a favour and go find ayame she went to get ingredients earlier and hasn't come back"

[Quest]

Find ayame for teuchi

Reward gained karma and items

[Accept] [Decline]

Clicking accept and finished his ramen "hey old man which shop does she usually go to" "she usually goes to the gyro's convenience store" walking out of ichiraku's he went on his way to gyro's store

(10 minutes later)

Walking around the corner he saw gyro's shop going to the he saw ayame standing by the front desk "hey ayame nee-chan what you doing old man said you went to the shop early and you hadn't came back" "oh hey naruto i was shopping for ingredients when i ask if he had any milk he said there wasn't any he said there would be some later do i just came back to see if any had come but there wasn't" walking over to the man at the desk "hey why is the no milk" "we don't have milk cause we can't get to it one of the shelf's fell down so we can't get to the fridges hey kid can you see if you can get past the shelf i will pay you to clear as much as you can move" two screens appeared

[quest]

Clear some of the stock in the way of the fridges

Clear 3 boxes 30 ryo

Clear 5 boxes 50 ryo

Clear all boxes 150ryo

[accept] [decline]

[quest update]

Find ayame for teuchi (complete)

Get milk from the fridges for ayame

Clicking accept he walked to the door to the back door where the storage was he went in and saw the shelf's that had fallen "hey uhh what's your name" "gyro obviously it's my shop" "I don't think i will be able to move the shelf's" "that's alright kid i will do that" moving the boxes to the side he moved 12 of the boxes he saw that he could get to the fridge seeing that there was 4 more boxes left he put them with the rest before crawling under it he grabbed some milk out of the fridge crawling back out he walked to ayame "here you go ayame nee-chan and gyro-san i have moved all your boxes" ok here is your reward" passing 15-ryo to naruto a screen popped up

[Quest complete]

Moved the boxes

Reward 150ryo

Xp gained 25

Relationship improved konoha hatred decreased monster

"hey ayame nee-chan do you want to me walk you back to ichiraku's" "thank naruto-kun that is so kind"

(10 minutes later)

"Here you are ayame nee-chan" "thank you naruto-kun here takes this as thanks" with falsh another screen popped up

[quest complete]

Fin ayame for teuchi

Reward 30ryo

Xp gained 90

Relationship improved the ichiraku's close friend

"see you later ayame nee-chan " naruto left as he turned the corner the world froze and a screen pinged in

[Level up]

Level 2 you have 11 points to spend

Medicine 5/100

Lock pick 15/100

Sneak 21/100

Hand to hand combat 21/100

Blunt weapons 8/100

Cutting weapons 30/100

Polearm 13/100

Fuinjutsu 29/100

Ninjutsu 20/100

Genjutsu 1/100

Speech 10/100

Barter 4/100

Survival 11/100

Trapping 4/100

Putting 4 in hand to hand and cutting weapons and 3 into speech clicking accept he carried on walking home

(Chapter end)

Thank you for reading comment on how to improve


	7. Chapter 7 the dog and snow

Naruto the game of life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with naruto or games that are in this fan fiction or images on my profile

"Human speaking"

"Human thinking"

"BIJU/SUMMON SPEAKING"

"BIJU/SUMMON THINKING"

((Chapter begins))

(Time skip Christmas time)

Walking along the snowy path naruto was walking to the park that had a view of the hokage monument, walking up the steps his 5 year old head poked over the ridge to park he saw a couple of happy families there he saw a couple with a baby sitting on a bench and another couple sat at far edge of the park the woman with a swollen belly who he guessed was pregnant and 3 people by the swings one of which had a duck butt hair style "sasuke' he almost shouted out covering his mouth looking at the other people with him he saw itachi stood behind him

Becoming tense when he saw itachi he froze when he finally clam down he looked for the girl that was with them noticing she wasn't there he turned to carry on up the steps only to walk into the girl he saw with itachi and sasuke "hey why where you staring at us" she asked as she caught naruto so he wouldn't fall down the stairs "i i uhh i thought i saw someone i knew" telling one of the worst lies in the world. A small screen popped up (he knew who it was but at this point in time he hadn't met him yet

[Speech required 15 you have 10 speech failed]

"That's a lie I'm going to tell nii-san" "nii-san who's that" thinking back he hadn't seen who ever this was in his previous life "uh who is your nii-san and who are you" "i am akira and my nii-san is over there by sasuke my little brother" with that she walked off toward itachi, naruto turned and ran away from the park

Near the bottom of the stairs naruto slipped and tumbled down 3 stairs picking himself up he carried on with a limp in his right leg turning he saw itachi stood at the edge of the park looking down at him 'got to get away before he catches me running down the street and turning the corner naruto stop there to look at his leg seeing a cut going down his leg watching as it healed because of th kyuubi he picked himself up

(10 minutes later)

Walking through the door to his apartment which was wide open he looked around the corner seeing his mattress was on fire he ran to the sink and tried to douse the fire successfully he carries the mattress outside "damn it they wrecked my house again" naruto grumbled to himself as he

closed the door he walked in to see if there was anything else missing finding nothing missing he moved his head board seeing if his money he saved was still there counting it he had had 1280 ryo from the money he had earned and 100 ryo from this month's allowance

Putting everything back into place he climbed on his sofa and had a nap

(Couple of hours later)

Climbing off the sofa he saw the time and got his frog wallet walking towards ichiraku's ramen he heard a wiper in the ally by his house walking down the alley he saw a small Great Dane puppy walking up to it he picked it up he saw a quest pop up

[Quest]

Take puppy to the inuzuka compound for treatment

Reward 100xp

[Accept] [Decline]

Clicking accept he tried to remember where the inuzuka compound was he just carried on walking to ichiraku's while thinking

(10 minutes later)

Walking into ichiraku's "hey old man can i have some miso ramen and uhh some pork or beef for this puppy i found" "hai you can have that" ayame coming out from the back almost crushed the dog when she saw it "KAWII" "ayame nee-chan do you know where the inuzuka compound is" "yeah it's on the east side of the town" "thanks ayame nee-chan and you teuchi" picking up the puppy and walking off towards th inuzuka compound.

(30 minutes later at the inuzuka gate)

Knocking on the gate he saw a woman opening the gate seeing naruto the woman almost sparked out and attacked him "what do you you want brat" she said with venom in her voice "uh i..i found this puppy in a alley and brought him here because this is where most dogs in konoha is so i thought you would know where a vet is" he said gaining a bit of confidence being scared from the glare he was receiving form the woman "names tsume and i do know where a vet is follow me"

Following tsume through the inuzuka compound combing up to a white building he saw a dog on a sign with windows at the front "there it is brat get out when you're done" a bell rung as he opened the door looking around he saw no one else walking to the front desk he could see over so he walked back a bit "excuse me i found a dog in the alley could you have a look at him to see if there is anything wrong with it" looking over the desk the woman looking down at naruto with the puppy in his arms noticing the woman looked like tsume he saw that she looked near 20 "hai i will look at him" she said with a calm voice "pass the dog here" she said after walking out from behind the desk

(30 minutes later)

"the puppy is alright nothing wrong and it is a boy" passing the puppy to naruto "uuhh what do dogs eat" "dog food" she answered "can i buy dog food here" "yes you can young man here have the this tin free" passing naruto a tin dog food waking ou of the vets he started walking home with the puppy

(30 minutes later)

Coming into his house naruto put the puppy down on the sofa going to the kitchen he got a bowl opened the dog food and passed it to the dog "hhmm what should i name you" watching the dog eat his food "you shall be called katsuo" with that naruto also got on the sofa and went to sleep semi conscious naruto saw a screen pop into his biew

[quest complete]

take the puppy to the inuzuka compound

family member gained katsuo

reward can of dog food

the screen disappeared as naruto fell asleep

(Chapter end)

Thank you for reading comment on how to improve

jh831

good so far  
shouldn't naruto be practicing/training (sword, ninjitsu(well the shadow clone, henge, kawarmi, were all he knew, hope you have him learn more) tijitsu, fuinjitsu) to up his stats?  
hope you have naruto at least Chunin level in all aspects before he graduates. also hope you have him pass his first attempt at graduating and graduate earlier and gets on another team.  
and curious, since naruto didnt learn the secret to the shadow clones to later, does he learn how they work by accident or will he read it somewere (hopefully before he starts the accademy). also will he open a book and get knowledge XP out of it?  
I like the game stories, but some people sometimes focus on naruto or the story to much and it gets off ballance.  
looking forward to see what happens next

naruto is currently 5 years old and hasn't started the academy yet so he doesn't know how to train or and jutsu yet the reason he hasn't practiced his kenjutsu he learnt the scroll but be doesn't know how to improve from there


	8. Chapter 8 the lake and the fox

Naruto the game of life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with naruto or games that are in this fan fiction or images on my profile

"Human speaking"

"Human thinking"

"BIJU/SUMMON SPEAKING"

"BIJU/SUMMON THINKING"

((Chapter begins))

Waking to the sound of knocking on the door and the small bark of the puppy he had found the day before opening the door he saw the third hokage "he 'yawn' y jiji why are you here o early" " i came to give you this month's allowance" he said before eyeing the mattress lent against the railings "naruto-kun why is there a burnt mattress there" naruto poked his head out the door to look at the mattress "uh that is my mattress but when i got home someone had set it on fire" opening the door more when he looked at the mattress when katsuo rushed out and started to bite the thirds ankles (not hard enough to hurt just enough to get him to notice him)

Reaching down to pick the dog up looking at naruto with questioning gaze "who is this naruto-kun" "oh that is katsuo i found him in a alley yesterday" naruto moved enough for the third to come in bringing the dog with him walking around the corner he covered his nose as he looked into the kitchen area "naruto-kun your dog has had a poo in your kitchen" trying not to call it shit in front a 5 year old, naruto looked at the third

(5 minutes later after cleaning it up)

"Hey jiji can i go to the ninja academy" the third looked at naruto "it will be hard to be a ninja naruto-kun you will have to be strong and smart enough to protect your team and yourself" he said in serious voice "i know that jiji but i will take that hat from you" the third looked at naruto with a smile "you can i will set it up for you to go, you should start in September" said the third as he prepared to leave only to stop to look at the training sword naruto had lent up against the wall at the end of the chair " naruto where did you get that training sword" he said in a serious voice "i got it from a woman named anko when a mob tried to attack me on my birthday i hide in her house" naruto said with some fear at the seriousness of his jiji "have you learnt anything about kenjutsu"

"yeah i read this scroll but after that nothing" he said as he reached into his draw by his bed passing the scroll to the third he went into the kitchen as the third read the scroll, putting in some morning ramen, walking around the corner he saw the third with a thoughtful look "naruto would you like to learn more about kenjutsu" "yeah that would be cool jiji" yelling in excitement about learning something cool "ok come to my office at 2pm tomorrow t sign your academy slip and the kenjutsu lessons" leaving the third walked around the corner the third took on a smile 'seems he will has taken after kushina more than i thought being able to understand kenjutsu though only low level is still amazing'

Naruto ate his ramen and got dress this time he wore a hoodie and put katsuo before getting his allowance and his 1780ryo from behind his head board walking out his apartment started to walk toward the shops

(10 minutes later)

Walking into a shop he picked up 4 tin cans of dog food and 10 packs of instant ramen walking to the cashier he put it down, looking over what the boy had "that will be 180 ryo" he said with malevolence "but it all adds up to 90 ryo" naruto said with anger "do you want to get served or not" slamming 180 ryo on the table marching out the door with his items walking off towards a furniture store walking around the corner to the store he walked into a store walking up to the front desk "hey can i get a mattress please" to the woman at the front desk "what do you want a single or a double" looking at the woman with a confused expression "what do you mean i just want a mattress" "what i mean do you want a mattress bid enough for one person or twp people" "uuh which one is best" "single cost less but are only for one person a double is more expensive but fits two people"

"How much for a double bed" "cheapest is 1000ryo, most expensive about 5000ryo" looking down at his 2100 ryo looking at the woman "can i have a double mattress for 1250ryo how much for a bed as well to fit it" "we have a double bed for 1299ryo with a bed frame that will be 1459ryo" giving her half the money " there is half th money and my address can you move it there i will bring the rest in when it is delivered" naruto said not giving her all of it as he had done so before and lost his money

A snap on his reminded him of katsuo "shot i forgot to feed you didn't i" sprinting off toward his apartment

(15 minutes later)

Opening the door to his apartment getting a bowl and putting the dog food in it "here you go katsuo sorry i forgot about you" he said before walking to the bathroom to go to the toilet

Walking back into the front room he picked up katsuo and walked off towards the park

(10 minutes later)

It still being snowy he walked off into the forest where he had seen the lake putting katsuo down to explore sitting down at the bank to the lake looking up at the clouds before going to sleep

Waking up to barking he saw katsuo standing at the water fall barking walking over to him "what are you barking at katsuo" he said before looking behind the water fall seeing a cave walking into it he saw a fox walking up to it he saw a cut going along it's body with its organs hanging out knowing there was no way to save it he walked up to it and snapped it's neck before walking out of the cave and start crying even if it wasn't a human and puked before falling down unconscious

(couple of hours later)

Waking up seeing that the sun was in the middle of the sky he guessed it was lunch time he dragged himself up before walking home not daring going back to the cave to see the fox

(at home)

Getting home and getting changed before Eating some of his ramen silence as he and katsuo ate there food before a knock on the door opening the door he saw 2 men carrying something "is this the apartment for the double bed" the first man said "yeah, can you bring it in and help me move the old bed" moving the old bed and putting the new bed the men left naruto went to lay on his new bed finding it was comfy he fell asleep as katsuo tried to jump up hearing katsuo shining he picked him up with him before sleeping

(Chapter end)

Thank you for reading comment on how to improve


	9. Chapter 9 the teacher and the elder

Naruto the game of life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with naruto or games that are in this fan fiction or images on my profile

"Human speaking"

"Human thinking"

"BIJU/SUMMON SPEAKING"

"BIJU/SUMMON THINKING"

((Chapter begins))

Waking up from what he could class as one of the most comfortable nights he had ever had in his new double bed sitting up and walking to the bathroom still half asleep he walked into a puddle "hhmm what that" looking down he saw a big puddle and katsuo hid behind the arm of the sofa "aahh i just stepped into piss" he shouted as he flailed his arms around running into the bathroom he climbed into the shower after stripping and turned it on "aggghhh its freezing cold" forgetting about the old apartment building had a faulty boiler

Finishing his shower he walked out and getting dressed before going and getting toilet paper to clean the piss up "katsuo you shouldn't do that" walking into the kitchen he grabbed some instant ramen and a can of dog food, both him and katsuo ate before walking out the apartment to walk around konoha

(10 minutes later)

Going around the corner of the street he saw an old lady picking up food from the floor and a broken bag in her hand, there was a pop and screen flashes up

[Quest]

Help the lady carry her groceries to where she needs to go

Reward 20xp

[Accept] [Decline}

Clicking accept he walked over to the lady "hey can i help you miss "he said trying to be polite so she wouldn't get angry at him 'the demon brat' looking up to naruto she looked at him before whispering "minato-san" "hugh no my name is naruto miss" naruto said confused at who minato was before discarding that and waiting for the lady to answer him

Looking at naruto for a minute before noticing what he had said "yes young man that would be kind of you" helping pick up the groceries naruto let the lady lead him to where they had to go.

(10 minutes later)

"Here we are young man" the woman said as they came up to a small estate saying utatane walking up to the big house the lady opened the door and carried the stuff to the table "here take this for your trouble's" she said holding out 60 ryo "thank miss uugghhh what is your name" "my name is koharu utatane" "thank you for the money" walking out the door he saw a screen pop into his view

[quest complete]

Help koharu utatane carry her shopping to her house

Reward 20xp

60 ryo

Relationship gained konoha

Gained council

Gained koharu utatane

The screen closed as he exited through the front gates and started walking towards the hokage's office

(20 minutes later)

Walking through the front door to the hokage building he walked up to the front desk "i am here to see the hokage" looking over the desk the woman looked at naruto "go away demon boy" ignoring the woman naruto walked on to the hokage's office "hey you can't go that way" still ignoring her he carried on (if you are wondering why naruto is ignoring her this happens whenever he comes here so he just ignores her)"ANBU stop the demon" with that said 3 anbu jumped out at naruto and had kunai at his neck "stop you are going to prison demon"

"fine you will be the one to explain to hokage why i wasn't there to see him then" said naruto in a calm voice trying to get the anbu to back off, as they were about to flash off to the anbu prison a hand grabbed 2 shoulder's "may i ask why you are taking this young man to jail" said a voice behind them "we are taking the demon to jail for entering without permission" "from what i saw the lady at the front desk told this young boy to leave then you pulled out kunai without confirming that the hokage had asked to see him" looking around he saw someone out the corner of his eye that he hadn't seen since he had been a couple of hours old "now you shall take him to the hokage to confirm that he has to see him or not, i shall have to go i have research to do" with that said jiraiya left

Walking into the hokage's office flanked by anbu "hokage-sama this boy said he had to see but the desk worker said that there was no appointment and he barraged past her" went the anbu who said he was going to prison "it s alright bear i told naruto to come here you may leave" the anbu left "what happened naruto-kun" "hey jiji i came here like you said told the desk worker she told me i can't go in, like always i walked toward your office then anbu surrounded me and said i was going to prison then some old guy helped me telling them to bring me to your and the desk worker and bear anbu called me a demon"

Saying the last part in a whisper but he shinobi trained ears of the hokage heard him "naruto-kun don't listen to them they are idiots, anyway you said you want to learn swordsmanship i have found a teacher for you but it will be hard to impress her" walking out of the shadows a cat masked anbu "thanks jiji" "follow me boy" she said before he could say anymore she had grabbed his shoulder and had shushined out the room, landing on his ass naruto looked up to the anbu who had started to swing her sword at Him "aaaggghhhh what the hell are you doing" naruto shouted as he jumped to his left "testing you now pick up your sword" "but my sword is at my house" she pointed to where he had landed he saw his training sword "i collected it on the way here we are at training grounds 23 " running to where his sword was he picked up as he did so there was a shadow formed behind him

"Your enemy won't give you a chance to pick your sword up" she said bringing the sword down just as it was about to hit he had managed to turn around to block it with his sword pulling back her sword she prepared to strike again when naruto rolled out the way landing on his feet he looked around trying to figure out what to do he thought what to do and did it

Rushing her like he use to do she was unprepared thinking it was just a charge attack naruto jumped 3 feet before her going up in front of the sun she was blinded by it bringing his sword down it hit but not what he wanted to hit he had been blocked even though she couldn't see seeing an opportunity she grabbed him and threw him at the river 'that was a good strategy he had but he won't beat me and my experience" looking at the water seeing he hadn't surfaced and the bubbles "shit he can't swim" jumping into the water after naruto seeing him near the bottom grabbed him and pulled him to the surface giving him mouth to mouth till he coughed up the water he had swallowed before just laying there in the sun.

(Chapter end)

Review on how i can improve and i will be putting up 3 story ideas follow/fav which one you would like me to write


	10. Chapter 10 nee-san and akira

**Naruto the game of life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with naruto or games that are in this fan fiction **

"Human speaking"

"_Human thinking"_

"BIJU/SUMMON SPEAKING"

"_BIJU/SUMMON THINKING"_

((Chapter begins))

Naruto woke up to the sound of birds and running water, sitting up he looked around he saw he was in someone's house,

getting fearful that someone had kidnapped him he jumped off of the bed and ran towards the door before he could open the door it opened into his face "ooowww what the hell" he screamed as the hit his nose, looking around he saw the purple haired anbu that he had been training with " oohh you are awake now Mr lazy" said cat although she wasn't wearing the mask

"you have been asleep for 4 hours" looking out the window he saw that the sun was shining just above the houses"uumm where am i cat-san" "you are in my house Naruto-san but you can call me yugao" looking at her Naruto figured that she was around 19 years old.

"um can i have something to eat please i am starving" as Naruto said this his stomach growled loudly "yes you can have something but i have heard of your ramen addiction and i have none here so what would you like instead" Naruto looked at her like she was the devil for not having ramen in her house "uuh i don't really know another food because no one will sell me anything" he said in sad voice, looking at Naruto with a sympathetic look

"i will make something for you then" with that yugao left the room Naruto followed shortly after her "hey yugao nee-san what are you going to make" Naruto asked yuago as they turned the corner of the kitchen " i will be making you an omelette" she said with a small smile , while Naruto sat on the chair at the table thinking about his new sensei

'i wonder if i will be on the same team this time or if i will be on a different team' he was brought out of his thoughts when a plate was  
placed in front of him, eating the omelette he quickly ate it after he first tasted it "hey yuago nee-san this is nearly as good as ichiruka's  
ramen" he shouted as he place down his fork.

"thank for the complement Naruto-kun but we have to continue your training soon, i only have Tuesday off of anbu so meet me at training  
ground 31 every Tuesday" looking at yuago with a fox like grin "ok yuago nee-san see you next Tuesday" with Naruto left yuago's house,  
running down the street Naruto headed straight for the park seeing if they're was anyone to play with for the next few hours

(10 minutes later)

rounding the corner to the park he bumped into someone he hadn't seen in a few's there was akira "hey it's you the boy who was watching me, nee-san and sasuke" Naruto stared at her for a few seconds before picking him self up "uuhhh sorry for into um what was your name again" Naruto said as he tried to remember the akira's name "you know forgetting a lady's name is rude especially mine but if you must know i am the great and wonderful akira uchiha"

staring at Akira, Naruto almost shouted that she was as bad as sasuke with arrogance "yeah well i am Naruto nice to meet you" "you do know we have  
have meet before" akira said with a deadpanned look "would you like to play together" Naruto said in a hopeful voice

akira stared at Naruto for a minute "ok what would you like to play" she said as they walked back into the park Naruto though for a minute "how about we play hide and seek

(1 hour later)

walking out of the forest where they were playing "i have to go home now Naruto see you later" she said as she ran off to the uchiha compound, naruto started to walk off into the opposite direction to his apartment

(chapter end)

sorry for not updating sooner i have been busy with college work so i haven't been writing


	11. Chapter 11 the quest and the murder

**Naruto the game of life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with naruto or games that are in this fan fiction **

"Human speaking"

"_Human thinking"_

"BIJU/SUMMON SPEAKING"

"_BIJU/SUMMON THINKING"_

((Chapter begins))

waking up in his room he felt a weight on his legs he looked down and saw katsuo "hey katsuo get off my legs please" Naruto said as he pulled his legs out from under the dog.

getting off of his bed Naruto walked to the bathroom to have a shower, walking out the bathroom door he walked to the kitchen and made some instant ramen and opened a can of dog food "looks like we need to buy some more dog food" Naruto said to katsuo.

"come here katsuo" Naruto said as he lifted him up and put him in his hood, walking out the door and locking it he left and headed for the store he helped the other day.

(10 minutes later)

"hey gyro-san could i pay for these please" Naruto said as he put 3 can's of dog food on the counter "that will be 90 ryo kid" gyro said as he looked at the cans grabbing the cans and was about to leave before gyro called him "hey kid you know you helped me with those boxes the over day i got a job for you if you will accept" looking over at gyro.

"what is the job gyro-san" Naruto said as he walked back over to the counter "nothing to hard you see i got a order for some food from my sister if i can give mom some food could you deliver it to her" gyro said as he reached for a bag under the counter "could you take it to her"

[quest]

take food to gyro's mom across town

[accept] [decline]

reward karma

30 ryo

clicking accept he picked up the bag "sure gyro-san" Naruto said before walking out the door, he turned left and started too head towards gyro;s moms house

(20 minutes later)

knock knock "hello anyone home" Naruto shouted as he knocked on the door about a minute later Naruto knocked on the door again a bit harder this time the door opened "hello anyone there" Naruto said as he walked into the door looking around he saw a light flickering and the chair over turned, walking out from the hallway he saw gyro's mother pinned to the walls with her hands and feet and her throat slit.

"aaaaaahhhhh" Naruto screamed as he ran out the building.

(nearby anbu)

with their chakra enhanced hearing they heard "aaaaaahhhhhh" from the nearby house and speed off towards the scream, landing in front of the house they saw the demon running out door "rabbit grab the demon" said the deer masked anbu.

rabbit tackled Naruto and held him on the floor "don't move monster" said rabbit as he held Naruto down, deer, cat and goat walked past rabbit into the house which Naruto had run out of.

(inside of the house)

deer walked out from the hallway and saw gyro's mom stuck to the wall with a slit throat.

"looks like the demon has started to take his revenge out on konoha", deer walked to gyro's mom and pulled the knifes out her hands and feet

"goat tell rabbit to take the demon to anbu jail and cat go to the hokage and inform him of what the demon has done" with that deer unsealed a body bag and cat and goat left.

(with goat)

walking out the house he saw rabbit tightening ninja wire around Naruto "deer has order us to take the demon to jail rabbit lets move we shall walk the demon there so the villager can see the demon being jailed" he said with malice.

Naruto was pulled to his feet and they dragged him towards the anbu jail "wait it wasn't me who did this i was asked to deliver some food to gyro-sans mom" after saying that he was slapped around the face by rabbit.

"quiet demon we know you did it you have killed our loved ones before we won't let you again" and then they started to drag Naruto towards the anbu jail.

(with cat)

shunshining into the hokages office she knelt in front of the hokage who was banging his head on the table "hokage-sama there has been a murder and the dem...jinchuriki has murder the mother of gyro the shop keeper in the market district" as soon as she started talking the hokage sat up straight like he wasn't banging his head on the table.

the hokage's face went through a mix of emotions as cat finished talking "where is Naruto-kun now" the hokage said in a serious voice his face devoid of any emotions.

"deer-taicho order him to be taken to the anbu jail while he checked the scene" cat said as she looked at the now serious hokage, with that the hokage shunshined to the anbu jail.

(with Naruto)

Naruto was thrown roughly into his cell after walking across the village covered in ninja wire and pelted by the villagers his eyebrow was cut where a bottle had struck his head.

Pulling out the glass shard with a pain grunt he went and sat on the bed in his cell, thinking of a way to get out of his current situation.

(chapter end )

review on what you think and what i should improve about this story and shall i do longer chapters less frequently or the stay the way it is


End file.
